Mi doble vida Vampira y cazadora de vampiros
by alinabaur
Summary: aparte de morir? que otra cosa podria salir mal?
1. Capitulo 1 Sorpresa inesperada

Resumen de lo que paso en el libro anterior: Rayne siempre soñó con ser vampira, espero un año en la lista, cuando por fin lo logra, el vampiro que la convertiria, se equivoca, y muerde a Sunshine, la hermana de Rayne. Podia ser peor? Si, eso podia suseder... La llamaron para decirle que habia sido elegida para ser cazadora de vampiros!! No queria hacerlo, como era logico. Pero habia un Nano virus que le inyectaron cuando era pequeña. Si no hacia lo que querian, lo podian activar y matarla en un ¡Bam!. Enviaron a Rayne a una mision, al Blood Bar. Maverik, el vampiro malvado hacia que sus sirvientes se enfermasen para asi tomar el poder. No lo lorgró... pero, si infecto a Rayne... En esa mision conoció a Jareth, su amor verdadero. Al principio se odiaban, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se enamoraron. Ahora ella esta en su cama, sufriendo por el virus de Maverik..

Desde lo que paso en el Blood Bar no habia venido ni una sola vez a visitarme, yo creía que me habia dejado por estar infectada, ese desgraciado de Maverik, ¿como me pudo hacer eso?, pero con mi poder de caza vampiros lo logré matar.

Regresando a Jareth, ¡Habia perdido hace años a su familia! Se empezaba a enamorar y tenía que morir la unica persona que había entrado a su corazon desde hace cientos de años .

Esta mañana recibi una sorpresa. Alguien toco a la puerta:

-Está abierto- dije con un poco de debilidad en mi voz... - ¿¡ Jareth!?-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?- le pregunté confundiada.

-Claro, Raynie. ¿No entiendes que te amo? ¡Daría todo por ti!- Me contestó Jareth con un brillo en los ojos.

-No quiero que lo hagas si no estas seguro... Talvez no sea la unica forma de que me quites este asqueroso veneno.- le dije, queriendo que no se arrepiente!

-No amor, la única solucion es convertirte... ¡Si no te convierto en vampiro podrás morir!Y no quiero que te mueras, Rayen. ¡Te amo y quiero pasar toda la eternidad con tigo!- dijo casi rogandome.

Yo solo asentí.La verdad es que yo sentia lo mismo, lo amaba y queria estar siempre a su lado.

Se acercó lentamente a mi cuello... _"Auch. ¡No te detengas!" _dolia, pero era exitante sentir como chupaba mi sangre, solo me habia mordido una vez, pero nuca para convertirme, ¡esto es mucho mejor! no quería que se detubiera, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino me mataría. Se mordió su labio fuertemente hasta que le sangró, y me beso el cuello... Ardía, mas de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Siempre soñé con este momento, claro que con Magnus, solo que el idiota me confundió con mi hermana gemela Sunshine... ¡Siempre me pasan cosas asi! Pero si no fuera por Sunshine estaria por el resto de la eternidad con Magnus (es un chico lindo, pero no de mi estilo), gracias a eso encontré al amor de mi vida, Jareth.

Jareth es como mi alma gemela, se viste de negro, tiene un profundo pasado, como yo (Sunshine y Magnus), no lo se, somos casi iguales.

Desperté, me dolia la cabeza, veia todo borroso.

- ¿Amor, despertaste? ¿Te sientes bien?- Oí la voz mas linda de esta tierra. ¡Claro, era Jareth!

-Si, pero estoy un poco mareada. ¿Cuanto tiempo estube inconciente? –

-¡Se te pasara en unas horas! Solo dormiste unas cuantas horas. ¡Se me hicieron una eternidad!, es la primera vez que combierto a alguien en vapiro, ¡ya me estaba asustando! – echó una carcajada, despues me sonrió de la forma mas dulce. ¿Como pude perder horas aqui tirada?

-Te amo- le dije

-Y yo a ti- _"grrr como amo a ese hombre! es tan sexy, y tan... tan vampiro!!"_

Me besó, ¡el primer beso desde que soy vampira! ¿Ya les dije lo increible que besa?

Wow, en verdad lo amo. Ahora que se que es para siempre no desperdiciaré esta relacion. Jareth y yo para toda la eternidad...

.


	2. Capitulo 2 La nueva misión

Esta tarde recibí una llamada de Mr. T , el maestro de teatro de Sunshine y al mismo tiempo viceprecidente de cazadores de vampiros.

-Mr. T, tengo que decirle algo importante-

-No hay tiempo para que lo digas por telefono. Rayne, ¿puedes venir inmediatamente?

-Esta bien, llego en unos minutos- Cotré la llamada. Salí corriendo a la estacion de tren y en 10 min. estaba ahi.

-Jajaja ¡no tenias que correr! pude haber esperado 30 minutos.-

-Bueno para mi si es importante, tengo que decirle algo Mr. T. ¡Ya-no-puedo-ser-cazavampiros!- dije lentamente deletreando.

-Rayne, ¿en verdad quieres que activemos el Nanovirus?- _"oh scheisse, como pude olvidarme de ese detalle?"._

El Nano virus me lo inyectaron cuando era bebe, cuando estaba en el hospital. Segun Mr. T fui la elegida para ser caza vampiros desde pequeña. Me tuvieron que inyectar el Nanovirus para que no me "rebelara". Si lo activan moriré una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Esta bien- dije, sabiendo que no tenía sentido decir otra cosa. ¡No le iba a decir que ahora soy vampiro!- ¿Para que me llamó?- pregunté.

Nanovirus... ¿Quien inventó eso? Que tonteria. Ahora tengo 2 identidades "secretas" y a ninguna puedo renunciar.

Si renuncio a cazar vampiros, activan el Nanovirus y muero. (¡Si, aunque sea vampira!)

Si renuncio a ser vampira... No, no se puede. Aparte, ¿que pasaría con Jareth?.

-Bueno primero te quiero felicitar por lograr tu primera misión en el Blood Bar- empezó, con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias. Ya sabe, Mr. T. Yo soy Raynie, ¡la cazadora de vampiros!- lo dije haciendo una posición como en Karate.

-Aja... Ahora tienes una nueva misión. Han secuestrado a Ramón, uno de los vampiros mas ricos de este país. Sospechamos, mas bien sabemos que el culpable es Erwin, siempre le tuvo envidia por ser mas exitoso que el. Mañana dará a una fiesta de gala, irás para averiguar cosas. Solo podras llevar a una persona. No le digas lo que harás, solo dile que van a una fiesta. Ten, -me dio un royito de billetes- comprate un vestido y zapatos para la ocación. No compres cosas ghoticas como lo que siempre usas. No exageres con tu maquillaje, ¿entiendes?-

-¡Si, señor! –puse la mano en mi frente como saludando a el capitan- ¿Se le ofrece otra cosa, aparte de mi atuendo?-

-No, eso es todo. Rayne, ¡que te diviertas!- Me sonrió y dió media vuelta.

-¿Mr. T? –grité antes que se alejara- ¿Como sabré quien es Erwin?-

-oh, sierto. Gracias Rayne, ¡casi lo olvido!- Metió la mano a su pantalon y saco 2 fotos .-Este de aqui es Erwin y el de aqui es Ramón-

Dió mediavuelta y se alejó. _"Wow, Erwin en verad que da miedo" _Tenia pelo y largo. Su rostro no era de lo mas amable. Era de clase alta, pero no se veía confiable... Sus uñas era... largas, muy largas. ¡Uii, en verdad que da asco!

-¡Hola Jareth!, ¿Tienes ganas de ir a una fiesta mañana por la noche?- pregunté sin ganas.

-Si, claro. ¿Es una fiesta ghotica?- preguntó esperanzado.

-No, lo siento.... Es una nueva misión.-antes de que pudiera interrumpirme continué – No pude renunciar a mi puesto de cazadora. ¿Te acuerdas del Nanovirus que me inyectaron cuando bebe?-

-hmm ¡porqueria!... Bueno, ¿de que se trata la nueva misión? – le expliqué todo lo que había pasado hoy con Mr. T, el escucho con atención. Se supoía que no le podía contar a nadie, pero Jareth sabe que soy cazadora de vampiros y bueno, talvez el me pueda ayudar...

-¿Pero, como nos van a dejar entrar?- _"upsi_"

-Amm... Buena pregunta. No lo se, talvez no tengan lista de invitados, y por que somos vampiros podremos entrar... –no sonaba muy convinsente. –Sino se puede, ¡nos escabullimos!-deje emocionada.

-Está bien. Tendré que comprar un traje, nunca uso esas cosas....-

-Gracias por venir con migo, Jareth.

-¡Sabes que haría todo por ti!. Paso por ti a las 21:00, ¿oki?-

-Ok, ¡nos vemos mañana!, te amo.-

-Y yo a ti, Raynie. Bye bye-

Ahora tengo que comprar ropa "decente"... Veré si Sunshine esta en el chat y talvez quiera ir de compras, ella tiene mejor gusto que yo en esto de ropa de gala.

Raynie: Hola Sunny!!

Raynie: Aló, hay alguien ahi?

...

Sunshine17: Hola, Raynie!! Lo siento, estaba hablando por tel con Magnus. 3

Raynie: Oye, que te parece si vamos de compras?

Sunshine17: Claro!! Cuando vamos?

Raynie: Ahora mismo =D

Sunshine17: Ok, nos vemos abajo! kiss

Cuando bajamos mi mamá no se dió cuanta, ya que estaba con su nuevo novio y mi protector David. Desde que se que el es mi protector no uno de los "vampiros malos" Sunshine y yo nos comportamos bien. Mamá quedó apenada por haberlo mojado... Ahora que las cosas van mejor mi mamá esta muy feliz, ¡se nota a leguas!, y eso tambien me hace feliz a mi.

-Mamá vamos de compras Raynie y yo- dijo Sunny.

-Aja...-

-Y que quieres comprar?-

-Un vestido de gala- le dije apenada, ¡nunca compraba esas cosas!.

-¿Que?- se volteó rapidamente.

-Hmmm nueva misión, ya sabes... – _"oohh_" Ok, no se guardar secretos! Espero no me descubran luego luego en la fiesta... – Harán una fiesta de gala en la casa de Erwin, ¿lo conoses?-

-Claro, desde que Ramón desaparecio todos escuchan de el en las... – se interrumpió- ¿Acaso fue el?-

-No lo se, es lo que tengo que averiguar-

-Magnus me ha llamado para invitarme a la fiesta, ¡tambien voy a ir!- dijo dando saltitos... Tipico de Sunshine.

-Esta bien, pero no hagas nada que llame la atención. ¿Entendiste Sunny?-

-Si... ¿Y como que quieres comprar? Yo llevaré un vestido azul oscuro, es el color favorito de Magnus.- _" ¿Me importa?"_

-Talvez compre un rojo, ¡se verá sexy con mi pelo negro!- Como siempre me confunden con Sunny me pinté el pelo de negro. (como lo ocurrido con Magnus...)

-¡Wow, ese te queda en verdad muy bien!- dijo Sunny, de nuevo dando peque´nos saltitos...

-Gracias. Creeo que me llevaré este. ¿Crees que le guste a Jareth?-

-¿Lo dices en serio? –asentí- porsupuesto, te ves hermosa. En verdad Rayne, creo que te quedan mejor los colores vivos a tu siempre vestuario negro... – _"Auch, eso dolió"_

-Como tu digas. Ok, ¡me lo llevo!- Sunny tenía razón, me veía hermosa. Esperaba con ansia ver la cara de Jareth mañana por la noche.

Llegamos a casa y mamá seguia con David, no hizo caso...

-¡Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches David!- dijimos en coro Sunny y yo.

-¡Buenas noches chicas! – Contestó David.

-¡Que duerman bien mis amores! – al fin habló mamá...


	3. Capitulo 3 Fiesta con vampiros

-¿Estudiaste para el examen de matemáticas?- me preguntó esta mañana Spider. (si, lo se. Su nombre es raro...)

-¿Examen de que?- esto de la fiesta tomó mucho tiempo en mi cabeza para poder pensar en un examen... –hmm no tuve tiempo de estudiar.-

-Pues deberías haberlo hecho. Como tu mejor amiga de esta tierra – _"ahi va de nuevo"_ – te digo sinceramente que este tema no es tu fuerte, te cuesta mucho, ¡y tu lo sabes!. Ojala nos toque juntas y te puedas copiar.

-Por eso te quiero, Spidy. ¡Eres la mejor amiga de esta tierra!- use su comentario para hacerla sonreir. Tambien sonreí, pero creo que salió mas como una mueca...

¡uff... Fue el día mas largo que he tenido en este año!

Primero tuvimos Quimica, despues 2 horas de matemática (no, no me tocó junto a Sipder...), luego geografía, artes, historia y a lo último deportes, que con mi fuerza vampira no fue tan dificil como en mi vida de humana.

Cuando regresamos de la esculea, mamá nos esperaba con una de sus comidads de Tofu.

Nadie, incluyendo a mamá, se acabó su platillo. Esto de cocinar no se le daba muy bien a mi madre...

Sí se casa con David espero que el sepa que Sunny y yo no envejeceremos, tenemos que irnos pronto de casa, antes que sospeche algo. Y se quedará sola. Hmmm me da lastima mamá...

A las 19:00 hrs. nos emezamos a arreglar para la "gran" fiesta. Sunshine me ayudó y yo a ella. Ella llevaba un vestido azul largo y escotado con su cabello rubio y ondulado (extraño tener mi pelio rubio, pero si no me lo pintaba ¡me iban a confundir con Sunny toda la eternidad!!). Yo escogí uno rojo, no muy largo y sin tirantes, con mi cabello negro y tambien ondulado (fue lo unico que llevabamos igual).

Mamá estaba tan emocionada que me haya puesto otra cosa que no sea negro que hasta nos tomó fotos.

Primero llegó Magnus, no entró a la casa, ¡porque simpre ha tenido miedo de las madres de las novias! _"hahaha"_

Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que Jareth me veía con ropa "decente"... ¿me preguntó si le gustara? ¡Sunny ha dicho que me veo hermosa, confio en sus gustos!

A las 21:00 hrs. en punto estaba Jareth en la puerta. Subí rapido, para hacerlo de emoción, como en una pleicula (yo y mis ideas...). Mi mamá lo dejo entrar y platicaron un rato... Bajé lentamente y los 2 voltearon a verme, Jareth con la boca abierta tomó mi mano. –Wow, te vez hermosa- dijó. no se si mamá lo escucho, por que lo dijo a una velocidad que solo los vampiros tienen.

-Tu tambien te ves muy bien - _"¡OMG!" _¡ se me caía la baba! Jareth estaba increíblemente guapo. Llevaba un traje gris, se veía como un dios, mi Dios.

Nos subimos a su BMW , como la primera cita que tuvimos. _(Suspiro)_

-¿Sabias que Magnus y Sunshine tambien van a la fiesta?-

-Si, me contó Magnus. Ellos tienen invitacion, no como nosotros... –me vio de reojo _"hehehe"_

_-_Seguro podemos entrar, no creo que se acuere de los nombres de todos, seguro conoce a mil personas... Y entre mas gente mejor. ¿Sabes para que hizo la fiesta? Para dar a conozer la muerte de Ramón y asi el pasara a ser el mas rico de los vampiros. Tenemos que averiguar todo lo que podamos, no creeo que Ramón alla muerto asi porque si...-

-Ok, ya llegamos. Ahora es entrar...-

Nos acercamos a la entrada y por desgracia había un gusrdaespaldas... _"esperen" _el guardaespaldas se da mediavuelta y veo su cara, una cara que nunca se olvida. Wow, ya extrañaba esa cara, mi primer amigo vampiro que tuve... Francis.

-¿Frannie? – no lo podía creer. ¿Que hacía ahi?

-¿Rayne, Jareth? – cuando me vio puso una sorisa de oreja a oreja, y me abrazó.

-¿Estas trabajando en la entrada?- preguntó Jareth

-Si. Desde que Rayne ma...-no terminó la frase por miedo que alguien escuchara- digo, desde que Maverik murió cerraron el Blood Bar y logicamente me despidieron... Claro, tampoco quería estar en la puerta todas las noches sin ver a mi amiga Raynie haha. Asi que ahora trabajo de guardaespaldas de Erwin. ¡Me parece un buen hombre!- hhmm Francis siempre con los equivocados.

-¡Pues te tendrás que ir despidiendo de tu segundo jefe!- dijó Jareth muy bajito para que nadie escuchase. Yo solo le dí con codazo en las tripas (no le dolió...).

-¿De que hablas?- dijo desubicado- amm.. en fin, ¿que hacen poraqui?, ¿Tambien los invitaron? Pensé que ustedes no conocian a Erwin...

-Raynie tiene una misión - ¿no lo puede enpeorar mas? le volví a dar un codazo...

-No, no estamos invitados. ¿tu nos podrías dejar entrar? –traté de hacer una sonrisa encantadora.

-Hmm, claro. Pero, ¿me dices que vas hacer?-

-¡Disfrutar de la fiesta! – como nadie dijo nada esperando a que continuara, me di por vencida – y averiguar cosas... –

-¡Espero que esta vez no mates a mi jefe!- dijo en broma. "_yo tambien"_

Le agradecimos a Francis y entramos al gran jardin.

¡Wow, en verdad que eso era una fiesta!

Habian millones de mesas decoradas, millones de luces, una gran pista para bailar, etc...

Fuimos directo a la mesa donde Magnus y Sunny estaban, los saludamos y nos sentamos. Platicamos un rato y cuando la cancion "My heard will go on" empezó Jareth me sacó a bailar.

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

No era el tipo de musica que bailabamos Jareth y yo (dejenme decirles que el baila muy bien), pero no nos importaba, la cancion es hermosa y teniamos ganas de bailar.

-Nuestro amor es como el viento, no lo vemos pero se siente- Ok, no me espere eso en este momento, pero me gustó.

Despues que bailamos un par de canciones lentas, llegó la hora de buena musica. Pusieron musica de verdad y casi todos estaban bailando. Jareth y yo eramos las estrellas de esa noche, todos veían que tan bien bailabamos... No, la verdad no. Nadie veía a nadie, todos bailaban en su mundo, cuando la musica empieza nadie piensa, solo sienten la musica y el ritmo.

El sonido del cuchillo pegando suavemente en la copa de Erwin hizo que todos dejaran de bailar y la musica se apagase.

-Queridos amigo, primero quiero agradecerles a todos por venir. Quiero brinadar por mí. – "idiota, ¿Quien brinda por uno mismo?" - Se que es triste la muerte de Ramón, - ¿estoy escuchando bien?- pero la vida sige adelante. ¡Ahora yo soy el primero de la lista entre los mas ricos! Asi que quiero brindar. ¡¡Cheers!!-

-¡Salud! - dicen todos al mismo tiempo. Despues ponen de nuevo musica y empiezan a bailar.

-Creeo que es hora de hacer el trabajo- le dije susurrando a Jareth.

-Opino lo mismo-

Entramos a la grande mansion sin que nadie nos viera. Esto podría tardar un buen rato, ya que habían demasiadas puertas donde buscar información.

Despues de un rato de buscar y no encontrar nada, me gritó Jareth desde otra habitacion. ¿Habra encontrado algunos papeles o algo por el estilo?

Salí corriendo para ver que había encontrado. Cuando entro al cuarto veo algo que no me hubiera imaginado...


	4. Capitulo 4 Misión cumplida!

Entré a un cuarto. Ahi en verdad que apestaba...

¿Quien podría tener tantos cadaveres en un cuarto, y porqué?

-¿Está... está Ramón entre ellos? – pregunté asqueada.

-Si. Ahí... – me señaló una esquina.

Oh por dios. ¡Era horrible! Yo pensé que solo clavando una estaca en el corazón de un vampiro podría matarlos, pero me equivoqué. Ellos no habían muerto asi...

-¿No se supone que a un vampiro solo lo puedes matar clavando un esta... – antes que terminara Jareth me interrumpió.

-No. Hay otra forma de matar a los vampiros es quemandolos.-

-Pero ellos estan muertos, y no murieron de ninguna de esas dos formas... – Ok, esto me confunde...

-Lo sé. Lo que pasa es que ellos no son "vampiros" –

-¿Äh??? ¿Entonces, que son? –

-Son Lamias- dijó Jareth tambien un poco confundido.

-¿Y la diferencia es?-

-Un Lamia nace siendo Lamia. Al principio son como humanos, pero entre los 20 y 25 años se convierten a Lamias. Y los vampiros tienen que ser mordidos por otro vampiro, o Lamia, y se convierten. Esa es una diferencia, y la otra es que los Lamias viven como humanos, solo que toman sangre humana, no se hacen viejos y la luz del sol les lastima a los ojos. Los vampiros, bueno tu ya sabes como son...-

Wow, pensé que sabía todo acerca de ese tema, pero creeo que me equivoqué...

-¿Y como han sido asecinados estos?-

-Agua con sal. – dijó Jareth. _" ¿Agua con sal? ¿Que tontería es esa?" _– Erwin les dió de tomar agua con sal, y eso hacía que se secaran por dentro. Despues eso les daba mas sed y tomaban mas y mas. Se puede decir que murieron de sed...

Esto hicieron en la segunda guerra mundial, en Auschwiz, en el campo de consentración. Fue un "experimento"...- _¿Como puede ser que alguien no tenga corazón???"_

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?- pregunté confundida

-Pues por lo visto Erwin si está en este caso... Yo distraeeré a los invitados, y tu te encargas de Erwin. Ese es tu trabajo =D –

Empiezo a odiar mi trabajo... ¡Esto de matar no es lo mio!

Hicimos un plan, y al final decidimos encender fuego en el jardín.

Jareth se adelantó para poder encender la alarma y sacar a los vampiros sin ningun daño. Yo fui directo a Erwin.

-¿Que haces aqui, dulcura?- me preguntó Erwin con voz sinica. –¿Disfrutaste de la fiesta?-

-A decir verdad, si. Me la pasé muy bien, pero para mi no ha acabado la noche....- _"OH mierda, ¡olvide mi bolso en la mansión!! ahi esta mi estaca... ¡No importa, yo soy Raynie la cazadora de vampiros!"_

Ahora tengo que pensar en algo. Pero por lo visto no tengo tiempo...

-¿A si? ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora, cariño?- dijó con un tono burlon en su voz.

-Hacer algo parecido a lo que tu hiciste-

-¿Y eso es...?-

-¿Te suena la palabra "Lamia"?-

-Jajajaja- su risa fue como una señal para que 3 guardaespaldas llegaran en ese momento. En un instante tenía a 4 vampiros furiosos alrededor de mi...

Francis era uno de ellos, ¿no se suponía que era bueno? Me he desepcionado...

Agaché lentamente la cabeza, sin perder de vista a Erwin, para poder pensar en mi "plan", o algo que me haga salir de aqui. Pero con 4 vampiros furiosos no era facil pensar... Por lo visto alguien ya tenía un plan.

Volví a levantar la cabeza y ví como Francis asentía, solo para mi. ¿Que se suponía que siqnificaba eso? No lo sé, pero pronto lo sabría.

En ese momento Frannie salió disparado a los otros 2 guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué haces, idiota?- preguntó Erwin enojado. No, preguntó furioso.

Francis le rompió el cuello a uno y lo aventó al fuego, que iba creciendo en nuestra dirección. Derrepente nos encontramos Erwin y yo rodeados del fuego. No podía ver a Francis y al otro vampiro.

-Valiente tu amigo. ¿Como se llamaba?

-Se LLAMA Francis- dije entonando llama, porque se que esta vivo.

-Oh, sierto. Siempre pensé que era un bastardo, pero me dio lastima y le di trabajo.-

-Aja...- ¿Porqué no le podía creer?

No muy inteligente por mi parte, volteé a ver por donde se había ido Frannie, Erwin saltó hacia mi. Me agarró del pelo, jalandomelo fuertemente.

-¡Auuuu!!- grité. Eso dolía mucho.

Me mordió el cuello y tomó un poco de sangre. Creeo que prefiere sangre humana, pues dejo de tomar y me aventó al otro lado del circulo de fuego.

El fuego se acercaba demaciado rapido. En un parpadeo de ojos, Erwin estaba junto a mi. La escena se repitió unas 3 veces. Solo que sin tomar de mi sangrer.

" _¿Donde esta Jareth? ¿Está vivo Frannie?"_

En ese momento solo podía pensar en esas 2 cosas y en el dolor...

Atras de Erwin ví una sombra. ¡Jareth!! ¡El esta bien!. Me lanzó mi estaca (la olvidada...), y el atacó a Erwin.

Cuando me logré levantar, Jareth tenía agarrado a Erwin por detras, asi yo quedaba frente a frente con el vampiro...

Salí corriendo con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, y le clavé la estaca a Erwin en el corazón. En un segundo estaba en el piso hecho polvo.

¡Victoria!! Y todo gracias a Frannie y Jareth. Me tiré al suelo agotada. El fuego nos encerraba, no había por donde salir...

-¿Te encuentras bien, Raynie?- me preguntó Jareth preocupado.

-¡Si tu estas aqui, yo estoy de maravilla!- traté de sonreir y continué- ¡hey, tu, Frannie y yo hacemos un buen equipo! ¡!ya son dos ocaciones que trabajamos en equipo!!-

-Si, lo sé.-

Jareth me tomó entre sus brazos y me acercó a su pecho. Se levantó y caminó directo al fuego. _" ¿Esta loco?, ¡Podríamos morir!"_

-¿No piensas lo que estoy pensando que piensas hacer, verdad?- ¡uyy fue como un trabalenguas!

no lo intento moríriamos de cualquier forma, Raynie-

-Si, lo sé. ¡Jareth, te amo!-

-Y yo a ti.-

Derrepente todo se nubló...

-¿Jareth?-

-¡Hola, pequeña! ¿Como te sientes?-

-No muy bien, me dule todo... ¡He tenido un sueño!

-¿Y que soñaste?-

-Que me convertias en vampiro, despues no podia renunciar a ser cazadora de vampiros y me dieron una misión. A lo último Frannie, tu y yo fuimos como un equipo, matamos al malo y morí. Tu tambien...

¡Pero morí en tus brazos! Esa es la mejor forma de morir.

-Lo bueno es que solo fue una pesadilla y no hemos muerto...- dijó sonriendo- Rayne, he venido a decirte algo...- me quedé callada para que continuara- No hay cura para lo que ha hecho Maverik con tigo... –

-¿Eso significa que moriré?-

-No, hay otra opcion... Te puedo convertir en vampiro. Como estas infectada me infectaria yo tambien y no tenfriamos los poderes normales de un vampiro. Pero no moriremos, despues, con el tiempo nos sanaremos.

Despues mi sueño de ayer se hizo realidad el día de hoy:

-¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?- le pregunté confundiada.

-Claro, Raynie. ¿No entiendes que te amo? ¡Daría todo por ti!- Me contestó Jareth con un brillo en los ojos.

-No quiero que lo hagas si no estas seguro... Talvez no sea la unica forma de que me quites este asqueroso veneno.- le dije, queriendo que no se arrepiente!

-No amor, la única solucion es convertirte... ¡Si no te convierto en vampiro podrás morir!Y no quiero que te mueras, Rayen. ¡Te amo y quiero pasar toda la eternidad con tigo!- dijo casi rogandome.

Yo solo asentí.La verdad es que yo sentia lo mismo, lo amaba y queria estar siempre a su lado.

Se acercó lentamente a mi cuello... _"Auch. ¡No te detengas!" _dolia, pero era exitante sentir como chupaba mi sangre, solo me habia mordido una vez, pero nuca para convertirme, ¡esto es mucho mejor! no quería que se detubiera, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino me mataría. Se mordió su labio fuertemente hasta que le sangró, y me beso el cuello... Ardía, mas de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIMPRE. Y CUANDO DIGO SIEMPRE, ES SIEMPRE!!

FIN!!


End file.
